The Evil Within
by JoyKaiba
Summary: A new Digidestined was discovered and she was convinced to join the team. Now another Digidestined has been thought to be out there. Can the now group of nine Digidestined find the tenth Digidestined before a new Digital Evil? Read to find out!
1. The Ninth Digidestined

Chapter One  
The Ninth Digidestined  
  
"Gennai said she would appear," Tai said sadly as he laid in his bed holding a phone to his ear, "We just found the Eighth Digidestined. My little sister and her Digimon Gatomon turned out to be who we were searching for. Now, we know who the Ninth Digidestined is who just revealed herself. We don't have too much work in finding her. I don't like this one bit though. She has everything we have and more. She owns a Digivice, a Crest, and THREE Digimon. She's in control of a DarkAngewomon, a strange Digimon named Beelzemon, and Myotismon. Yeah, DarkAngewomon's an Angewomon wearing black and turquoise with a turquoise visor. She did what? No way, that's not possible. Sorry, gotta go. I'll try to call you later." Tai jumped out of his bed and ran to the Living Room. Something caught his eye on the balcony. Tai quickly ran out to the balcony. He started looking around. Something moved in the shadows.  
  
"Well, well," a female voice said from the shadows, "isn't it the leader, Tai Kamiya." Tai quickly turned toward the shadows. A black Gatomon with turquoise markings, instead of purple, on her revealed herself. Her icy blue eyes glimmered as she grinned. A pure white fang showed through her grin.  
  
"Who are you," Tai questioned as Agumon ran out next to him. The black and turquoise Gatomon looked to her side as a purple Digimon with a white face, long floppy like ears, a red bandana around his neck, an evil smiley face on his chest, red gloves, and green eyes landed next to her. Both Digimon grinned at Tai.  
  
"I'm Shadowmon," the black Gatomon said with a twitch of her tail which made the silver ring on her tail glimmer, "the De-Digivolved form of DarkAngewomon and my friend is Impmon, the Rookie form of Beelzemon. We have a message from our master." Tai gripped his fist as Agumon got in a fighting stance. Shadowmon and Impmon looked at each other and then back at Tai and Agumon.  
  
"How about if I give him the message directly," a young female voice said from over the balcony. Tai and Agumon looked to their right as Myotismon appeared with a girl, a year younger then Tai, on his shoulder. The girl's dirty blonde hair shifted over her black headband and goggles as she slid off Myotismon's shoulder. Tai noticed a Digivice hooked on her black belt as her black and turquoise tank top came up slightly. She landed on one knee.  
  
"You're the Ninth Digidestined," Tai questioned with a shocked voice. The girl stood up and dusted off her black cargo pants and black and turquoise sneakers. She then looked at Tai. Her left green eye and right blue eye was remind Tai of something.  
  
"You remember me, Mika Aurora, right Tai," the girl said as she brushed her hair out of her face, "Well, I have to say I'm not one of you. I'm not a Digidestined. I'm a Digital Master." Tai and Agumon looked at Mika's Crest it had a black eye shape in the middle and all the colors of the other Crests around it. Tai shook his head and made a fist.  
  
"You're not a Digital Master Mika," Tai yelled as he stared at Mika, "You're a special Digidestined. Your three Digimon are your partners. They only listen to you because they're your friends." Mika looked highly upset. She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.  
  
"I personally don't think you have the right to say that Tai," Mika said as she pointed at Tai, "and I hope you know that you better start protecting the Eighth Digidestined. Whoever it is is going to be in major trouble with me. After they're gone, I'll deal with the rest of you." Mika backed up slightly as Myotismon picked her up. Myotismon looked a little upset as he jumped off the railing of the balcony. Tai and Agumon looked back at Shadowmon and Impmon.  
  
"You two can leave now," Tai said with a slightly saddened voice as he gripped both of his fists. Shadowmon and Impmon looked sad as they jumped onto the railing. They both sadly looked back at Tai as they jumped upward toward the roof. Tai was shocked by the Digimon sudden change in attitude.  
  
A couple days later, Mika was sitting on Myotismon's shoulder as he floated in the sky. DarkAngewomon and Beelzemon Blast Mode were floating beside him. All four were on lookout for the Eighth Digidestined. They now knew her identity and who her Digimon was.  
  
"We should try to find Kari and Gatomon," Mika said with a yawn, "instead of just sitting here doing nothing." Myotismon looked over at her. She smiled nervously. Myotismon still had the ability to read minds which he picked up from his Champion form, Wizardmon.  
  
"What's wrong Myotismon," DarkAngewomon asked as she floated a little bit behind him. Myotismon shook his head. Beelzemon BM looked over at DarkAngewomon. DarkAngewomon shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"That's a good idea Mika," Myotismon said as he started to float away from the other two Digimon, "Checking the Kamiya household for Tai's little sister is just brilliant." Myotismon grinned slightly. DarkAngewomon and Beelzemon BM looked at each other and quickly caught up with Myotismon.  
  
"Now, now Myotismon," Mika said as she hugged Myotismon's neck, "I never said that. I would wait until she leaves the house. Please Myotismon! We don't have to go there now. Oh Myotismon, don't! Not now!" DarkAngewomon and Beelzemon BM grinned at each other and fluttered up to Myotismon. DarkAngewomon De-Digivolved back into Shadowmon and landed on Myotismon's other shoulder. Beelzemon BM De-Digivolved back into Impmon and landed on Myotismon's head.  
  
"Maybe we should pay the Eighth Digidestined a visit at home," Impmon said with a yawn. Mika shook her head. Shadowmon grinned and let out a slight purr.  
  
"What's wrong Mika," Shadowmon said as she purred, "May you, no do you, have a crush on Tai? Is that why you don't want to go back to the Kamiya household? Is our partner in love?" Mika gasped and turned bright red. Shadowmon started turning the ring on her tail around as Mika continued to blush.  
  
"No," Mika said while trying to hide her blush, "Why would I have a crush on him? He maybe a little cute, but he's our enemy." Shadowmon looked up at Impmon. Impmon had a grin stretched across his face. Shadowmon looked over at Mika and grinned as well.  
  
"You hear that fellows," Shadowmon asked as she looked back up at Impmon, "Our partner is in love with the leader of the Digidestined. Ou la la! Maybe we should pay the Kamiya household a visit after all. Step on it Myotismon!" Mika looked totally shocked as Shadowmon said that. She looked over at Shadowmon with a completely red face. Shadowmon grinned and showed one of her fangs.  
  
"You don't understand," Mika said as she put her head down, "Tai protected me, stuck up for me, and was there with me through that stupid Digimon attack when we were both living in Highton View Terrace." Impmon looked down at Myotismon and then at Shadowmon. Shadowmon didn't notice Impmon. She was more interested in what Mika just said. Impmon looked down at Mika.  
  
"Wanna tell us about it," Impmon asked as he continued to look at Mika. Mika looked up slightly. Her face was still a red color. Shadowmon looked at Myotismon as he slightly looked at her. All three Digimon looked at her.  
  
"I suppose I could," Mika said as she looked up at the sky, "It's not like it's a secret." Impmon and Shadowmon nodded. Maybe it would be possible to get their old partner back.  
  
Flashback  
Four Years Ago  
  
"Well, well isn't it little Mika Aurora," an older boy said to a six-year- old Mika as she tried to hurry by him. The boy grabbed Mika by the back of her shirt. Mika put her books to her face as the boy lifted her up. Suddenly she hit the ground. She put her books down to see a seven-year-old Tai standing in front of her and shaking his fist. The older boy was stumbling away holding his stomach.  
  
"Maybe you should pick on people your own size you overgrown monkey," Tai yelled as he put his fist down. Mika quietly got up and walked over to Tai. Tai turned around and both him and Mika turned bright red.  
  
"Tha.....than.....thank yo.......y....you," Mika said as she stared Tai in the eyes. Tai nodded his head as he seemed to slip into a daze. Mika smiled slightly as Kari came running out of the Kamiya's apartment.  
  
"Tai," Kari said as she tugged on Tai shirt slightly, "mommy said to come in. You can bring your friend with you." Tai looked down at his little sister and nodded. Kari nodded back and ran back inside. Tai then looked back at Mika.  
  
"Sorry," Tai said as he put his hand out, "I'm Tai Kamiya and you are?" Mika turned hugged her books with one arm and shook Tai's hand with the other.  
  
"I'm Mika Aurora," Mika said as she slowly let go of Tai's hand, "I live about five apartments down. It was nice to meet you Tai." Mika was about to walk away when Tai gently grabbed her arm. Mika turned and looked at him. They both were redder then beets.  
  
"Don't you want to say for dinner," Tai asked sweetly, "You can call your parents from my place." Mika smiled brightly and nodded. Tai smiled back and started leading Mika to his front door.  
  
Later that night, Mika was outside making drawings of the night sky. She was an excellent drawer for only being six. Suddenly, something huge fell on a car not to far from her. Mika covered her face and looked toward the steps. Tai was rushing down the steps. He tripped a couple of times, but never fell. Mika stood up and looked at Tai.  
  
"Tai," Mika said as she ran up to Tai, "what's going on? What just happened?" Tai grabbed Mika's hand and looked at her.  
  
"A huge dinosaur just jumped out our bedroom window and took Kari with him," Tai said with a worried voice, "Will you help me find them?" Mika thought that sounded a bit crazy, but she agreed to help. Tai hugged her and started leading the way. Mika turned bright red as she started following Tai.  
  
A few minutes later, Tai and Mika caught up to Kari. Kari was trying to stop a huge Agumon from attacking. Both Tai and Mika ran up to Kari and hugged her. Mika had a little brother of her own and she knew he probably would wanted a hug if he was in Kari's situation.  
  
"What is this thing," Mika asked as she looked at Tai, "and what's going on here? Why is this thing attacking........." Mika trailed off as she looked into the sky. Tai and Kari looked up as well. All three kids looked surprised as a huge parrot hatched from a huge egg in the sky.  
  
"Ok," Tai said as he looked over at Mika, "I'm officially losing it." Kari gripped onto Tai tighter as Mika hugged her from behind. Kari felt save in between both her big brother and new friend.  
  
"You're not losing it," Mika said as the parrot started to fight with Agumon, "Unless we both are." Mika and Tai put their heads down as one of the parrot's attacks hit the bridge above them. Agumon made sure to protect the three as pieces of the bridge came tumbling down. Tai hugged both Kari and Mika.  
  
After a big fight between both monsters, Tai, Mika, and Kari stood in the middle of a destroyed street. Kari was yelling for Graymon to come back. Tai and Mika looked at each other and hugged. That was a difficult experience for the both of them. Kari gave up on calling for Graymon, ran over, and hugged both Mika and Tai.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Me and Tai didn't talk after we moved to different apartment houses," Mika said as she put her head back down, "We lost contact. Now I found out that everyone that saw that battle is a Digidestined. Matt, T.K, Joe, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Tai, Kari, and me. I don't consider myself a Digidestined though. I'm a lone wolf. Digidestined stay in their own little team and......." Mika suddenly stopped. Shadowmon and Impmon both perked their ears up. Myotismon looked over at Mika.  
  
"What's wrong Mika," Shadowmon asked as she looked at Mika. Mika put her hand to her head. Her little brother, Zak, saw that battle too. He was trying to tell their parents that it wasn't a bombing at Highton View Terrace and that it was two monsters fighting. They didn't believe him though. He was only four after all. He can't be a Digidestined too, could he?  
  
"Mika," Impmon said as he looked down at Mika, "are you ok girl? You're starting to freak us out." Mika let out a sigh and shook her head she then put her hand to the top of her head. She felt her goggles.  
  
"It's nothing," Mika said with a sad tone, "or maybe it's finally getting to me." Shadowmon and Impmon looked at each other with confused looks. They then looked back at Mika.  
  
"What's getting to you," Shadowmon asked as she stared at Mika. Mika shook her head and took her goggles off. Shadowmon and Impmon both looked totally surprised. Mika had those goggles on when they met her and she hasn't ever taken them off.  
  
"Tai took these goggles right from around his neck and put them around mine right before we moved," Mika said as she gripped the goggles, "They were so I would remember him by. I still remember him." Shadowmon shook her head. She couldn't hear much more of this.  
  
"You're in love with Tai and have been since you moved," Shadowmon yelled as tears trickled from her eyes, "You've have been putting on an act. You're pretending you hate the Digidestined. You would have never laid a hand on any of them. You were hiding your feelings from Tai a couple of days ago by putting on that act and treating his sister along with everyone else. I've had it. Myotismon, don't stop until you've reached the Kamiya household. I'm getting Tai and Mika back together." Myotismon nodded and picked up speed. Mika quickly put her goggles back on, hugged Myotismon's neck, and started regretting changing what she was going to say. Maybe she should have told them about Zak instead of the goggles.  
  
A few seconds later, Myotismon was hovering right at Tai's balcony. Shadowmon jumped down onto the railing along with Impmon. Mika wasn't about to let go of Myotismon's neck.  
  
"Well," Mika said as she looked in the sliding glass doors, "no one's home. Let's go now." Shadowmon started twitching her tail. She was about to believe that and besides, it was eleven o'clock at night. At least Tai should be home. Shadowmon elbowed Impmon. Impmon nodded his head and lit his finger up.  
  
"Bada Bing," Impmon said as loud as he could, "BADA BOOM!" Impmon set a small fire in front of the doors. A look of horror crossed Mika's face. The light from the fire and Impmon's voice caught Tai's attention. He came running out of his room and outside. As soon as Tai closed one of the doors behind him, Impmon put out his fire. Tai looked highly upset as he walked to the railing.  
  
"What kind of threats are you placing down now Mika," Tai asked with a hint of both anger and sadness in his voice, "I thought we were friends. Maybe a little more then that." Mika shook her head. Shadowmon gave Myotismon a thumbs up. Myotismon nodded his head and bounced Mika off his shoulder. Mika tripped and fell right into Tai when she hit the ground. Tai grabbed her so she wouldn't fall to the ground. Mika looked up at Tai and turned bright red. Tai helped her stand straight up, but he didn't let go of her.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai," Mika said as she hugged Tai and buried her head in his shoulder, "I was putting on an act. I didn't want anyone to know how I really felt about you, not even you. Can you ever forgive me?" Tai shook his head and hugged Mika back.  
  
"Of course I can," Tai said as he put his head on Mika's, "Maybe you can do me a favor as well in exchange." Mika stopped hugging Tai and looked up at him. Tai smiled and put his forehead to Mika's  
  
"Anything Tai," Mika said with a smile. Shadowmon jumped off the railing and walked behind Mika.  
  
"Join our team," Tai said as he stared at Mika, "We need your help." Mika nodded her head. She would do whatever she could to help. Shadowmon decided to make a move. She shoved Mika even closer to Tai making them kiss. Mika quickly stopped and ran over to Myotismon. Myotismon picked her up and she smiled at Tai as they both turned completely red.  
  
"Consider me your Ninth Digidestined," Mika said as Shadowmon and Impmon jumped back onto Myotismon. Myotismon started flying away as Tai ran to the railing.  
  
"That's great," Tai yelled from the balcony, "Meet us in the park at noon." Mika smiled and gave Tai a thumbs up. Shadowmon and Impmon gave each other a high five. They showed Mika the light and brought her back to the way she used to be. Hiding her feelings and putting on an act didn't help her much, but that's all over. She realized that the Digidestined were a team and they all needed to work together. If she continued to ignore that she was part of a team, she would have failed and lost her friends in the process.  
  
"I'm glad I have friends like you three," Mika said as Shadowmon and Impmon looked at her. All three Digimon smiled. Mika then smiled and looked at the sky. She was still worried about Zak. 


	2. There’s a Tenth Digidestined

Chapter Two  
There's a Tenth Digidestined  
  
Myotismon slowly let Mika off on her balcony. Everything was quiet as Mika slipped into the Living Room. Shadowmon and Impmon followed. Myotismon De- Digivolved into DemiDevimon and quickly followed Mika as well.  
  
"We have to be very quiet," Mika said as she tried to get to her bedroom. All three Digimon nodded when the lights suddenly turned on. Mika stopped dead in her tracks as she looked over at the light switch. A little boy, about Kari's age, stood near the light switch. His dirty blonde hair was in kind of a spiky, flared out, rough looking style. His blue eyes matched the blue eight on the front and back of his black jersey. He had a hand on the light switch and a hand in one of the deep pockets of his dark blue shorts. He also had light blue socks on.  
  
"Where were you Mika," the little boy asked as he walked up to Mika. Mika put her head down as her three Digimon did the same.  
  
"I'm sorry Zak," Mika said as she looked over to the little boy, "I lost track of time. Please don't tell Mom and Dad." Zak put his hand on his chin. Mika looked down at her Digimon. All three Digimon shrugged their shoulder.  
  
"Mom and Dad aren't home as usual," Zak said with a sigh, "but I'll still tell if you don't tell me where you were." A sweat drop appeared on the back of Mika's head. There was no way she was going to tell Zak she was over at Tai's. He would definitely tell Mom and Dad then. They would never approve of her being over a boys house so late at night. Mika dropped her head again. She had to think of something.  
  
"I was talking to one of the Digidestined," Mika said as she perked her head up, "Sora to be exact. We were discussing the fact of a possible Tenth Digidestined. You know anyone that saw the "bombing" at Highton View Terrace?" Zak wasn't buying it. Mika thought she would at least make him excited with news of a Tenth Digidestined and it was anyone who witnessed the two Digimon fighting. Mika knew Zak just saw right through her.  
  
"You didn't have to lie Mika," Zak said with a yawn, "You could have just told me you were over Tai's playing make-up. You've been worried about him for some time now. There probably isn't a Tenth Digidestined, so that's what you two were. You were playing catch-up with an old friend." Mika looked at Zak and down at DemiDevimon. DemiDevimon shook his head. He had nothing to do with Zak knowing what was going on. Mika let out a depressed sigh.  
  
"You caught me Zak," Mika said as she started to head to her bedroom, "Please don't tell Mom and Dad though. You know they would kill me." Zak nodded and ran after his sister. They had to share a room since the apartments only had two bedrooms.  
  
"I promise," Zak said as he raced and jumped into the bottom bunk, "I don't need three Digimon with a dead partner. I definitely can't take care of them." Mika smiled and climbed up to the top bunk. Neither one of them bothered to change. The only thing Mika did was kick off her sneakers. She even left her goggles on. Impmon decided to sleep with Zak while Shadowmon and DemiDevimon went to sleep with Mika.  
  
The next morning, Mika was cooking breakfast as she read a note. It was another note from her parents as usual. Their jobs bring them home late at night and make them leave early in the morning. Mika crumpled the note up and threw it in the trash. She then sat two plates out and filled them with the eggs she was cooking.  
  
"What are you watching Zak," Mika asked as she went to the fridge to get some orange juice. Zak was drawn into the TV. He was watching the news, but something on there caught his attention. Mika walked over with two glasses and pour orange juice in both. She then sat down and looked at the TV screen. A look of horror crossed her face.  
  
"Why are those Digimon attacking the city," Zak asked finally looking over at his sister, "and why does the one look like Myotismon." Mika put her hand to her head. She looked around and jumped up. She then whistled. DemiDevimon, Shadowmon, and Impmon hurried out of the bedroom. Mika let out a relieved sigh and quickly ran to the phone.  
  
"I've gotta call Tai," Mika said as she reached for the phone. Just as she picked up the phone, someone knocked at the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Shadowmon said as she ran to the door. Shadowmon jumped, unlocked the door, and then opened it. Mika dropped the phone and fell to her knees in relieve. It was Tai. Zak looked at Tai as he ran over to Mika.  
  
"Are you alright," Tai asked as he helped Mika stand. Mika nodded and looked at Tai. She wondered how he got to her place so quick.  
  
"How did you get here so quick," Mika asked as she held onto Tai. Tai shook his head and helped Mika to the couch. Agumon was standing in the doorway, but Shadowmon invited him in. Zak jumped down from his chair and ran over to Mika.  
  
"It's called an early start," Tai said as he sat next to Mika, "and Graymon Transportation. I came over here to make sure you were ok and that your Myotismon wasn't the one causing trouble. It looks like he isn't and you're ok." Mika nodded and looked at Zak. Zak climbed onto the couch, sat next to her, and hugged her. Mika put an arm around Zak and looked at Tai.  
  
"What's going on," Mika asked as Impmon climbed into her lap, "What do these monsters want?" Tai shook his head and looked at Mika's Crest. There was the color turquoise in it. None of the other Digidestined has a turquoise Crest. Something came to Tai, but he would have to make sure.  
  
"I'm not sure," Tai said as he stood up, "but I have a friend who might know. Your apartment is the perfect place for us all to meet anyhow. It's more central then the central park." Mika nodded as Tai picked up the phone. Tai was going to call Izzy and split the calls to everyone else between him and Izzy.  
  
A few minutes later, the other seven Digidestined were over Mika's. Mika had told Zak to go in the bedroom and not to come out until she told him so. Zak didn't like that idea, but he agreed to stay in there anyways.  
  
"So," Tai asked as he looked at Izzy, "what do you know? Did you get any e- mails or anything?" Izzy nodded and turned his laptop on. Everyone leaned in to see the laptop's screen. An animated Gennai appeared on the screen.  
  
"Greetings Digidestined," the Gennai said as he waved like, "I see you've got the Ninth Digidestined and her three Digimon." Everyone looked shocked that this little animation was talking to them. Tai grabbed the screen.  
  
"Listen Gennai," Tai said as Mika hugged him, "All you said we had to do was get Mika and Kari and then return to the Digital World. You never said anything about evil Digimon attacking our city." Gennai shook his head. Tai let go of the screen and dropped his shoulders.  
  
"A Digimon named IceMyotismon has found out about the Ninth Digidestined and has discovered a Crest that belongs to a Tenth Digidestined," Gennai said as he started to pace, "He realizes if the Ninth and Tenth Digidestined are allowed to go to the Digital World, they can destroy the evil within it and restore the Digital World to normal. They'll need the other Digidestined to help though. You guys are going to have to protect the Ninth Digidestined and find the Tenth before it's too late. Well, I have to go. Don't want my Raman to burn up. See you later." Tai went to grab the screen again, but Gennai already disappeared. Tai then slammed his fist down. Mika jumped and hugged him. Tai shook his head as everyone else looked at him. He suddenly looked over at Mika. Mika flinched and looked into Tai's deep brown eyes. Tai grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"You're in trouble Mika," Tai said as he stared at Mika, "You shouldn't have joined our team. It was too dangerous." Tai put his forehead to Mika's. Matt rolled his eyes as Mimi clapped her hands together. Sora crossed her arms and Kari let out a sigh. T.K and Joe looked at each other and shook their heads. Izzy shook his head as well and put his laptop away.  
  
"Look Tai," Mika said as she put her hands on Tai's legs, "I can take care of myself and I probably would have been in more trouble if I didn't join your team. Besides, we have to concentrate on finding the Tenth Digidestined." Tai looked at Mika. Mika smiled and hugged him. Everyone looked as if they were going to fall over. Tai slightly pushed Mika away and looked at her. Mika had a smile on her face, but her eyes looked upset. Tai let out a depressed sigh.  
  
"Alright," Tai said as he stood up, "we'll start another search on who lived in Highton View Terrace during the fight. I can stay here if you want me to though." Mika shook her head and stood up. She then walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Why don't you guys start your search," Mika said as she basically kicked everyone out, "and be careful out there. If you want, I'll send Myotismon to escort you." Everyone shook their heads and walked out the door. Tai stopped in the doorway and looked at Mika. Mika smiled slightly and put her head down. Tai hugged her and made her look up at him.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here," Tai said as he looked down at Mika. Mika closed her eyes and put her head down. Zak peeked out of the bedroom to see what was going on. He saw Tai and Mika hugging and quickly pulled the bedroom door shut again. He let out a sigh and slid down the door.  
  
"You have to take your little sister home," Mika said as she looked back up at Tai. Tai looked at Kari and Gatomon. He then looked back at Mika.  
  
"I'll just call my mom and tell her that me and Kari are spending the night over a friend's house," Tai said as he tightened his grip on Mika. Mika nodded her head and watched Kari and Gatomon run back inside. Mika shut the door and pushed Tai away.  
  
"Go call while I go get my little brother," Mika said as she wondered over to the bedroom door. Tai let out a sigh and walked to the phone. He picked it up and started dialing his number as Mika opened the bedroom door. She made a single to Zak. Zak jumped and ran out of the room. He spotted Tai and Kari and stopped dead in his tracks. Mika shut the bedroom door and walked up behind Zak. She put her hands on his shoulders as he looked up at her.  
  
"What are they doing here," Zak asked as he looked up at Mika, "Mom and Dad are going to be mad if they're spending the night. You know how Mom and Dad feel about your company, especially if it's a boy." Mika shook her head and walked over to the couch. She sat next to Kari and smiled at Gatomon. DemiDevimon flew over and landed on Mika's shoulder as Shadowmon and Impmon climbed into her lap. Gatomon looked at Shadowmon. Shadowmon stuck her tongue out. Gatomon looked insulted and crossed her arms. Both Mika and Kari giggled. Mika stopped giggling and looked at Zak. Zak looked irritated. Mika shook her head again, picked Shadowmon and Impmon up, stood up, sat Shadowmon and Impmon down on the couch, and walked back over to Zak. She kneeled down in front of him.  
  
"Listen Zak," Mika said with a smile, "I'll inform Mom and Dad as soon as Tai's off the phone. I'm quiet sure they'll understand and let these two stay over here. Why don't you go talk to Kari." DemiDevimon nodded his head and smiled. Zak let out a sigh, walked over to the couch, and sat next to Kari. Mika let out a sigh, walked over to Tai, and placed her hands on his shoulder. Tai looked at her from the corner of his eye. He hung up the phone and turned toward Mika.  
  
"My mom understood," Tai said as he looked at Mika. Mika nodded her head and reached under Tai's arm to grab the phone. Tai looked at Mika as she leaned up against him and started dialing the phone.  
  
A few minutes later, Tai was helping Mika look through her address book. Mika was shaking her head. There was no way that any of these people saw that fight.  
  
"Man," Tai said as he leaned back, "We tried all of these people already. None of them saw the battle. We're basically screwed." Mika shook her head. She did know one person that wasn't in her Address Book and he saw the battle at Highton View Terrace. Mika stood up and Tai looked at her.  
  
"I think I know who the Tenth Digidestined is," Mika said as she looked over at Zak and Kari. Tai stood up and looked in the direction Mika was looking in. He then looked back at Mika.  
  
"Your little brother," Tai said as he looked at Mika. Mika nodded her head and sat back down on the couch. Tai put his hand on his chin and looked at Zak. Zak and Kari were having a great time. They were laughing and Zak had his hand on Gatomon's head. Tai was starting to think that Mika had a point. He let out a sigh and sat back down next to Mika. Mika put her head on his shoulder and started fall asleep. Tai smiled slightly and looked up at the ceiling. He hoped that the evil Digimon didn't get out of hand during the night. 


End file.
